Take Me Away
by Silent Misfit
Summary: At seventeen Evan was to be a man, but the night before his unwanted marriage and new life to adulthood, a certain Peterbird comes to give him the chance to be a kid again in a new world. Peter x MALE-OC rated M for possibilities.
1. Chapter 1: A Chance Encounter

Hello there! Take Me Away is a story I have been writing for an amazing friend, he is the idea behind this, I am just putting his thoughts and mine into a full short story . . . thing.

A few chapters are already prewritten, but if I don't get enough interest in the story I'm just going to take it down. So if you would like this story to continue here on FF, please give me some feedback and such! It is greatly appreciated.

Please enjoy!

- Silent

* * *

A Chance Encounter

I sat up in my bed with a panic, my dreams had taken a turn for the worst since my father died. My eyes filled up with tears almost instantly, replaying the cursed scene in my head just as my nightmare kept portraying it. Blood, a gun, and an evil man who took my childhood away from me. Yes, now that my father was gone I was to be the man of the house, and I was to get married right away with this new life. I curled up into my self, sobbing and hoped my loon of a mother wouldn't hear me from her bedroom. Though, seeing that it was almost pitch black in my room, I assumed it was probably still pretty early in the morning, barely past one perhaps. My chest heaved with each gasp and tear, shaking me down to my bones. My tears wet the sleeves of my night clothes, dampening the soft white fabric. Black hair swept along my forehead as I wiped furiously at the tears.

Then, suddenly my window shot open, scaring the Devil out of me. I jumped, looking at the barely visible window, the street lamps and moon giving me little vision. Quickly, and clumsily I went to light the candle by my bed side. I jumped up, waving the candle around my room to see what had caused such a disturbance. "Who's there?" I shouted, trying to keep my voice level."Just me." A rather perky voice responded behind me. I whipped around, almost burning whoever it was in my bedroom. The candle barely got a glimpse of him before he jumped away. "Whoa! Trying to burn me, are you?" The voice laughed, and a figure came from the darkness to reveal a boy, maybe about my age if not older, his hair was brown like chestnut wood, his eyes sparkling a gold hue, laugh lines gracing his almost perfect skin. His clothes were out dated a bit, pants being black, ripped in various areas, and his shirt was like one I had once, also black, long sleeved and collared around his neck. I stood stunned by him, no longer fearful, but rather intrigued. "I'm Peter!" He grinned widely, jutting his chin out like he was something great. Though, maybe he was. I took a breath, giving a weak smile in return, almost forgetting he had broken into my bedroom."I'm Evan." I replied, nodding my head in greeting.

His smile turned to a frown, as he himself appeared to be examining me. "Evan . . ." He repeated slowly, just then he appeared to have floated forward quickly, his face suddenly just inches from mine. "Why were you crying, Evan?" He asked curiously.I didn't understand the question, for I was pretty sure this boy just flew! "You can fly?" I asked, stepping back a bit to create response he came closer once more. "Yeah, can't you?" He questioned.

"W-why no . . ." I stood smiled again. "Well, maybe I'll teach you."I found myself shaking my head. "No th-that's quite alright." I rejected quickly, I was barely stable on the ground, I couldn't imagine flying into walls and buildings . . .

He seemed to take the answer, changing the subject. "So, are you going to tell me why you were crying?"

"I wasn't!" I yelled, then placed my hands over my mouth, I couldn't wake up mother. "What are you doing in my room?" I hissed in a whisper, remembering this so-called Peter was an intruder.

"Well, I was flying over the city, and I just happened to hear you crying like a baby." He retorted.

I glared, stalking off back to bed. "Well I'm FINE, you can leave now." I sat down back on my bed, placing the candle on my was suddenly hovering above me, almost pouting. "I didn't mean to upset you, Evan . . . I was just trying to be friendly." He sat down on the bed next to me, leaning in close once more.

I could feel my face heat up in response, and I looked away from him, my brown eyes searching for nothing in the darkness of my room. "I see, well, it isn't nice to call a man a baby."

"A man?" He looked confused, "You're a kid!" "SHH!" I hushed his yelling. "I'm not a kid, not as of tomorrow."

His expression become dull. "Tomorrow?" He repeated."I'm to be married and take over the house hold as a man." I said matter-of-factly.

He seemed to laugh a bit at that. "Married, huh? Why? You should always be a kid, it's fun!" He stated.

"Well, that's the life you choose, I don't have a choice.""Of course you do!" He grabbed my hand. "Evan, come away with me to Neverland . . . And you will never have to be an adult. Never have to worry about adult things."

I was about to tell him that he was a psycho, but then I remembered this boy could fly. "I must be dreaming." I slapped my face to wake myself up.

"No, it's not a dream, come with me back to Neverland, Evan." His smile grew into something irresistible to me, and all at once I felt him lift me onto his back in one fair swoop.

"Okay . . . M-maybe for a bit." I compromised with nobody but myself.

"Hold on tight!" And then we were off.

We drifted over the city, lamps making the filthy streets glow, and I found myself feeling happy that I was leaving, I knew I wouldn't miss this place. I wouldn't miss the woman I was supposed to marry, or my crazy mother, and though I was fearful my father might have looked down on me for this, at the moment I felt too free to care.

Soon enough the city was behind us, and my heart thrummed faster in my chest with exhilaration. A laugh escaped my lips, and Peter joined me as we continued over a thick, vast forest.

The trees below us seemed to beckon me, telling me this new life was close. Anticipation made me hold my breath as Peter seemed to soar faster into the dark night, then all too suddenly we plummeted toward the Earth, no, not the Earth, but a small pond.

I screamed, and Peter laughed more as we rocketed downward, spiraling rapidly now. I don't know when, but Peter was now holding me tight against him, I could feel his laugh move his chest. I tried to focus on that, but as I looked to the water, it glowed blue, and we hit the surface, breaking it like glass. I held my breath, waiting for pain, waiting for the feeling of drowning, but all I felt was water, then air once more.

Peter was still holding me tight, his whole body shivering. From the water, maybe? Was it cold?

"Evan?" He seemed to coo worriedly, that's when I realized it wasn't Peter who was shaking, it was me.

I looked down, seeing we were floating over the water, droplets dripped from the end of my hair and skin. "I'm alright." I stated a bit too soon, for I swear I could see bright green eyes staring at me from the water below.

As I kept looking at the eyes in the water, a face seemed to form around them. The face was quite lovely, thin lips, small nose, and then her head popped up out of the water, black hair spilling around her blue face, gills in place of where human ears should have been. She smiled sweetly, and I felt drawn to take her hand as she reached out of the water toward me, greenish fins spread along her arm forming two separate wings.

Her mouth formed in a strange shape, making sounds I did not recognize, but I some how felt like she was calling for me. I was suddenly higher away from her, and she appeared upset by this.

"Mermaids are dangerous. Do not trust them." Peter's voice was stern, which surprised me, for he'd been so happy-go-lucky before.

"Mermaids . . ." I repeated, feeling withdrawn from everything now. As though the sound of my voice reassured her she reached higher for me.

Peter hissed rudely at her, and she dove back under water, I could see that she had two legs like a humans, but just as her arms were, they too had fins along them. I watched wistfully as she disappeared into the glittering waters.

With that, Peter began to fly toward the land, the air was chilled, making me shiver lightly as we went on, I couldn't help but think I should have packed or something for this strange journey.

We landed in the middle of a forest, twisting, wicked looking trees all around us. Peter set me down on my feet, I wobbled a bit but Peter reached out and steadied me with his arm.

He took out a dagger from his pocket, walking up to a huge dead tree. With force, he plunged the dagger into the center, and as he pulled it out, yellow light began to poor from the wound, leaking down the tree, then curving back up and around until it made a circle around the mark. Then, Peter walked through the bark of the tree like a ghost, and I stood stunned until his hand reached back out and yanked me through as well.

I had shut my eyes, expecting impact from the tree, but none came. I opened my eyes slightly, then gaped at the sight before me. It looked like a huge circular living room, maybe one that cavemen would have if they were civilized. In the very center was a stone fire pit, with a very weak flame burning inside it. Around the room there were blankets, bones, and makeshift weapons in neat piles. Other boys also sat, and ran about the area, but seemed to stop in their tracks as they took note of us.

"I'm back!" Peter shouted, an arrogant kind of grin on his face.

The boys cheered and rejoiced as they ran to him, asking him questions and asking if he brought anything back.

Peter nodded. "I did bring something back, this is Evan, he will be staying with us from now on." He shoved me forward and the boys tackled me, greeting me also with tons of questions.

"Attention!" Another shout rumbled the room, and the boys got off of me, staring at Peter. "We have had a long journey, and I'm sure Evan is cold and hungry. Everyone go out and search for wood for the fire and food for our guest to make him feel more welcome!"

And with that the boys scrambled, exiting through the invisible door.

I stood, still shivering from my cold wet clothes. "Well, go on, take them off." Peter yanked at my clothes, and as an impulse, I slapped his hand away.

"W-what?" I questioned, blushing furiously.

"You're clothes are wet," He stated, taking off his own shirt now. " If you keep them on, you'll get sick." He turned to look at me, a warm innocent smile on his face, the emotion reaching his golden eyes as well. As I focused on those eyes I felt happy, something that had been foreign to me these past few months. I felt like things were going to be okay, now that Peter had saved me from the nightmare of my life back home.

I was still embarrassed, so I turned away from Peter and took off my drenched clothes, still shivering slightly as the air touched my newly bare skin. I chanced a peek behind me to see that Peter had also striped down nude, and was walking away from me, to my poor heart's relief, over to a pile of clothes that one of the blankets had been hiding. He grabbed shirts and pants, and I forced myself to turn my head away before he faced my direction. I could feel his presence right behind me now as he dangled a shirt and pants in front of my face.

"These are my clothes, so, they will probably be a little big, but I figured they were better then nothing, right?" He laughed, and I took the clothes from his hand, my eyes grazing his naked form quickly with curiosity before he began to redress in the dry clothes.

"Thank you." I said barely over a whisper, but loud enough for him to hear as I began to redress myself, my whole body pink from embarrassment.

Soon the lost boys came back, wood and food in their hands. A roaring fire was started, warming the room up as we ate cooked meat and fruits. After eating Peter told stories of his last fight with a mad captain who he called Hook. He was animated as told the tale, making extravagant gestures with fake sword stabbing, and explosion noises. By the time the fire had died down again, all the boys were droopy-eyed and yawning.

"I'm tired, Peter." One complained, several nodded in agreement.

Peter smiled. "Alright boys, time for bed." The boys got up and headed to separate places in the room, grabbing a blanket to sleep with.

"And Evan, you can sleep with me." He offered his hand, helping me up from my sitting position on the floor, and led me to a part of the room that had cow hide hanging from the wall, separating this small space from the rest of the boys. He raised it up for me, revealing a bed made of grass and blankets, and I was so incredibly tired, I didn't bother questioning it.

Peter laid on the bed, pulling me against him as he pulled a blanket over both of us. I was so warm against him, his heart beat relaxing any tension I had. His arms were comfortable around me, and I whispered quietly, "Thanks for taking me away."

And I could have sworn I heard him reply, "Thanks for letting me take you away." But I may have been mistaken, for I fell right asleep in his arms as he spoke.I woke up in darkness, thinking to myself I'd just experienced the most wild dream of my life, when I felt warm breath ruffle my hair lightly. I was still in Peter's arms, still in the Lost Boy's home, still in this wonderful place of Neverland. I inched a bit closer to Peter, taking advantage of the warmth he radiated, sighing with satisfaction. I was on the verge of sleep once again, when I swear I heard my name being called.

It must have been my imagination, but once more my name was called. It sounded so pretty, like a song from a piano. I sat up, Peter's arm slid off of me, but did not wake the other boy.

I listened once more, and sure enough another soft, "Evan." came from behind the walls of this fort. I got out of the make-shift bed, and ducked under the cow hide hanging over the entrance to the small room, my eyes now adjusting to the darkness. I stepped carefully over the boys who were sprawled out all along the room, sleeping deeply.

"Evan." Once more, I followed my name through the huge room, coming up to the wall which I'm sure held the invisible door. I looked back around the room, a greater part of me wanting to ignore the soft calling and go back to Peter. But once more my name was called, and I was too curious to ignore it.

I touched the wall of the room, my hand slipping through it like it was really there, and before I knew it I was walking in the chilled night of Neverland, amongst trees which looked menacing in the darkness.

I stepped forward, not sure which way I should go, slightly afraid I might become lost in this vast forest. But she called my name once more, and I followed the sound as it led me around trees, into bushes, and sliding down small hills. Soon, I found myself standing a bit away from the lagoon Peter and I had came from yesterday. I hadn't noticed it then, but the moon made the water glitter with promise of adventure and secrets.

I moved closer, wondering where the voice was now. My question was answered as I spotted familiar bright green eyes in the distance. It was the mermaid from earlier, and she smiled at me with a soft expression that beckoned me. Entranced, I walked further, my feet touching the cold, icy water. It lapped at my feet hungrily, as if it was trying to pull me in quicker so it could swallow me whole.

The mermaid came closer to me as well, stepping up to the shallow water like any normal human might of. She held out her hand for me, and without any thought I reached to take her hand. Our skin met, and electric currents washed over me, not hurting me, but giving me knowledge, making me know her in a way humans couldn't possible know one another.

Just like that, I felt connected, and she pulled me into her arms urgently, as if she had been waiting for this her whole life. I felt my mind cloud over, my body limp in her grasp as if I no longer owned it. My head rested again her shoulder, her skin felt like rubber, and a little sticky, but not so much that it would disgust a person.

She pulled my body with her, back into the water, I barely noticed the cold anymore, and I wondered if it was her that had put some sort of spell over me.

The lagoon enveloped us, and I held my breath, suddenly panicked as she seemed to swim fast deeper into the water. I watched as the surface grew farther and farther away, and began to lash widely to get away, breaking my trance and frightening the mermaid holding me.

She held me away from her, and through the blurriness of the water between us her green eyes looked concerned. I pointed to the surface, trying to tell her I needed to go back, but she didn't seem to understand.

Unwillingly, I exhaled the last of my breath, my lungs demanding more oxygen. She seemed to get the idea after that, and pulled me again, this time back to the surface. My head started to pound, my body ready to inhale the water, anything to make my lungs stop burning.

Then, as we were just about to break the surface, something caught my leg, yanking me from my way to air. I gasped in a huge amount of the dark liquid, choking on it. New figures formed around me, each baring a bright, colorful set of eyes. I felt claws dig into my skin, tearing it open tinting the dark blue water around me into a dark red, teeth sunk into my arms, and stomach, my face was being cut and my tongue could now taste the blood in the water as these other mer-people examined me. The pain of it all was too much, I tried to scream, but my lungs just filled with more toxic water. I searched the figures for the soft green eyes, but they were nowhere in sight. She abandoned me, left me to die here. The burning in my lungs ceased now, and my body no longer moved to fight. I could feel my mind give in to the thought of death. I tried to imagine Peter, and as I closed my eyes to see his face more clearly, I could feel my mind start to slip away from me.

Just as I was giving up, the pain around me ceased, and for a moment I was floating barely aware of myself I assumed death had taken me, and maybe I was in some kind of purgatory. No, perhaps not. I could feel arms take hold of me, and suddenly the weight of the water vanished, and I was flying . . . Or someone was.

"C'mon Evan . . ." It was a familiar voice of a boy, calling me from what sounded far away. "Breathe. You have to breathe, Evan." He demanded, and a flat surface was under me now. "For the love of God, Evan! You can't die, you aren't allowed to!" I wasn't sure, but I thought I heard a sob rattle the hard voice.

A jolt went through my chest, causing more pain. Warmth took hold of my mouth, forcing heated air down my throat, then another jolt in my chest. I coughed, gurgling out water. My eyes wouldn't open, and my body wouldn't move to once again try and fight the pain. More warmth, another jolt. Water overflowed out of my mouth, and my lungs were now greeted with the wonderful taste of oxygen. It burned my throat to inhale, and I choked on it at first, but after a few seconds of struggling, I finally got a decent breath in.

"Thank God . . ." The hard voice was soft now, and shaky. I was so tired, my body still refused to move. Once more I felt the sensation of flying, and with that my consciousness slipped, and I was asleep.

I was dreaming, I knew I was, because my father was alive. My mother was cooking dinner like she used to, and my father was reading the newspaper out loud to me. In this dream I was only ten, as I sat in front of him on the rug. He peered over the top of the paper at me, his eyes giving away that he was smiling. I smiled back, content in my peaceful little life.

My eyes fluttered open, stinging slightly as the air hit them. I scanned around me warily, wondering where I was. Gold eyes stared back at me from across the bed, and the face that owned them was tired looking, and a bit angry. Peter obviously wasn't happy, and right now he appeared older then he actually was.

I moved a bit, trying to sit up, but quickly found I was in too much pain, and fell back down groaning as my eyes squinted from the shock. As I opened my eyes once more, Peter was floating above me, his face close to mine, the slight concern concealed once more under his anger.

"You could have died." He said in a low growl. "I told you to stay away from the mermaids. You could have died." He repeated. Then all at once, he sat next to me, no longer looking at me as he huffed childishly with frustration.

Guilt set in, and I forced myself to sit up despite the pain. "I-I'm sorry, Peter . . . I know you told me-"

"I did tell you." He interrupted, agreeing with my statement.

"Yes," I went on. "You did tell me . . . I'm really sorry, curiosity got the best of me, and-and . . . I'm sorry." I ended pathetically, looking down at my bandaged hands and legs. I couldn't imagine the rest of my body looked any better.

Peter glanced over at me through the corner of his eye, grunting, then he rolled his eyes and smiled as he turned toward me once more. "I guess it's alright, since you're okay an all." He punched me in the shoulder, and I winced. "Well, mostly." He laughed a little.

"I'll make it up to you." I promised, and he seemed to be taking that into consideration.

Then, a wide smile spread across his face. "If you mean that, then I know something you can do to make it up to me." He jumped off the bed, waiting for me to respond.

"Sure, anything." I agreed with a half nod.

"After you're feeling a little better, tell me and I'll keep you to your word!" He laughed.


	2. The Emerald Mountain

Author's note: OKAY. So I'm so terribly sorry this took me almost a year, I thought I had more written than I actually did, and not that you need to know my life story but for my senior year I decided to take some challenging courses. So I've been terribly busy. BUT HERE. Chapter two! Thanks so much for the support I have gotten so far, and I do hope I didn't lose you guys during this stressful time in my life. I hope to complete another chapter as soon as possibly! (P.S. FF keeps messing up my files and lumping paragraphs together, so I'm a bit frustrated now, and I'm sorry if things are still lumped together after I post, it wasn't me! I tried to fix it! . )

* * *

The Emerald Mountain

Several weeks flew by, and for most of it I was stuck in Peter's bed healing from my wounds. It wasn't too boring though, the lost boys brought me interesting food from the Neverland forest, told me fascinating stories about pirates and beasts in the mountains they had come across, and Peter was never far from me. Usually he would sit with me and talk about mindless nonsense, but since the golden eyed boy was young at heart, it was nearly impossible to keep him still long enough to finish a conversation. He couldn't handle being inside all day either, so most days he'd leave me for a few hours to adventure around outside, but promptly returned usually bearing some sort of interesting gift for me.

After a time I did heal, all except one slash across my side. It didn't look good either, deep red all around and still sore to the touch. The strange medicine Peter kept insisting I put on it didn't look like it was helping yet.

Today was the day Peter said I would repay him, and that makes me a bit nervous. Things didn't work the same way around here as they did in London. Hm, London . . . I haven't thought about that place in awhile. I tried to remember what life was like back in London, but strangely I couldn't. A man's face kept appearing in my mind, but other than that I could not obtain any of my other memories. This scared me slightly, but a hand latched onto my wrist, and suddenly the fear was gone.

"Today is the day!" Peter chirped wildly, a smile that never faded still gracing his face.

I lifted myself from the bed, wincing from the slight pain it caused my last wound. Peter took notice, raising an eyebrow in question his grin falling only slightly. I hated it when he looked worried, I enjoyed his smile so much more.

"What's wrong? Are you still not healed?" He lifted my shirt, not waiting for a response. I yelped quietly at the suddenness of it, moving my arm out of the way of my gash as I realized what Peter was looking for.

He seemed to stare at it for a long few seconds before speaking again, "Alright, change of plans." He let go of my shirt, and started toward the hidden entrance of the tree house. "Come on, let's go." He motioned toward me, his smile promptly returning.

I followed him out of the tree house and into the forest, I rarely kept track of what was night and day anymore considering I had been inside for awhile. Right now though, it was night, and the trees that towered above us covered the sky, making it almost pitch black around us. Peter's hand found mine in the darkness, pulling me along side him now.

We walked through the creepy forest, Peter seemingly having no trouble stepping over fallen branches and holes. I however was not as graceful, I tripped and stumbled my way through, Peter eventually getting tired of my clumsiness wrapped his arm around my waist, leading me. Strangely enough, that's all it took to keep me steady. I was glad it was so dark, I didn't want him to see my embarrassment.

Soon the trees gave way to a clearing, and stars shinned brightly as if welcoming us. My eyes searched the sky, finding the moon smiling from above. Everything lit up then, the darkness of the forest behind us as we stepped on the sandy beach. The lagoon ebbed and flowed gracefully, seeming innocent, it called to me as it always had, but now I knew better. I knew the true evil that lurked under the shining, beautiful we walked on, I felt the need to ask, "Where are we going?" Not that it would clear things up if I knew, Neverland was uncharted territory to me, it would still be a surprise with or without the knowledge.

"You'll see." He smiled. The lagoon also disappeared behind us now as we made our way to a rocky surface, high hills of caves and grass stretched out in front of us. I really hope he wasn't expecting me to climb, the edges looked too steep for an enjoyable slowed as we came to a wall of rock and vines that seemed to reach up to the stars in endless miles.

I gulped back fear, knowing what came next, "Uh, Pet-" Before I had a chance to express my fear, the golden eyed-boy lifted me up and shot straight towards the sky.I still wasn't used to flying, I fixed my eyes on the moon, that now strangely looked like Peter's playful smirk.

Movement ceased then, and once more I was placed on my feet, inside the opening of a cave. Peter joined me on the solid ground, looking past me toward the inside of the cave. My eyes went to the same direction, finding nothing but darkness with a little ominous green light shining through."Stay close." He whispered, moving into the cave, I followed close as told, staring curiously at the green light as it grew with each step we took. Finally, the darkness disappeared completely and we were standing in front of a cavern filled with emerald crystals. They flooded the walls, leveled the ground like a ballroom dance floor. They shined brightly, as if they were the moonlight itself, captured in a sea green casing, begging to be released.I lost the ability to breathe, and speak. I just stood, agape with awe and wonder.

Peter's gold eyes flickered in front of me, seeming to glow with the crystals."So?" He pulled me further into the cave.

"It's . . . Wow." Was all I could mange. "How are they glowing like this? Where's the light coming from?"

Peter laughed. "They _are_ the light." I couldn't comprehend, in London crystals didn't simply glow on their own. Neverland was truly an amazing place.I reached to touch one of the larger emeralds sticking out of the wall, feeling the glass-like texture of it. It showed my reflection in it's many faces, giving me the first look I've had of myself in weeks. To be honest, I looked terrible. Dirty, pale, sick . . . I turned away, disgusted with the way my hair matted, and how dull my eyes were. I set my attention to Peter, who was completely opposite, the dirt on him made him appear like an adventurer, rough.

Not in a scary way . . . But, handsome. His skin was a healthy shade of cream, pale, but unlike me it made him charming, and easier to look at. His light brown hair wasn't tangled in the least, just wind-blown, still straight with a small hint of waves that set just below his ears, and his eyes, oh god his eyes . . . I forced myself to stop staring, too late though, because he noticed."Something wrong? Is your wound hurting?" He questioned.

My face felt hot, I shook my head. "No, it's okay."

He stood silent for a few moments, then stepped closer to me."There's another reason why I brought you here." He glanced around, then let out a soft, long whistle. Suddenly, strange small creatures appeared inside the crystals, then floated out as if the crystals were made of water. From afar they just seemed like green lights shooting out of the emeralds, but as one came closer to us, I realized they took the shape of small people. They had pure white skin, almost transparent as if they were illusions, and striking gold eyes, brighter than Peter's, animal-like, and green aura surrounded them as if they were made straight from the emeralds themselves.

.They grouped together in front of Peter, screeching, and humming, almost like they were praising him. A few stopped to stare at me, and their expressions didn't appear to happy. I guess these creatures weren't accustomed to company. "These are Faeries." Peter stated promptly, not looking at me.

I stood stunned. "Faeries? Like . . . In children's books? But, Faeries don't-" Peter's hand flew to my mouth, silencing me. Irritated buzzing erupted around the cave, the light growing dimmer.

"Never. Ever. Say that." His voiced was quiet but strained, a bit of fear in his tone. I nodded my head, removed his hand, and I looked around at the Faeries. "Sorry, I didn't mean it." I mumbled quietly. They seemed to accept that, for the buzzing stopped and the lights returned to searched about the creatures, and grinned as he found something. He stepped up to a particular Faerie, with long hair the same color of it's skin. I couldn't tell if Faeries had genders, because though they were naked, no recognizable human gender identifications were there. To put it in less vulgar terms. This Faerie was the only one with long hair though, and instead of gold, its eyes were the same color as the emeralds, if not golden eyed boy whispered to the Faerie, who looked at me after with a sneer. More whispering and the expression softened to a dull smile, then it gave a quick screech and pointed at me. The other Faeries suddenly flew toward me, surrounding me and blocking out any view I had of Peter and the cave.

I didn't realize how many there actually were until they covered my personal space, I began to get claustrophobic. "P-Peter . . . Peter!" I whimpered pathetically. The Faeries seemed to snicker at my obvious tension.

"Relax, Evan. Just relax." Peter's voice melted the fear, and as the Faeries moved toward my injured side, I suddenly understood why he had brought me here. The tiny creatures hovered around my wound, touching, poking, pinching. It stung, but after a few moments of the strange procedure, they flew away, back into the crystals, and when I lifted my shirt, my side was healed and numb. There was still a prominent scar, but it no longer looked infected, and it no longer hurt. When I turned my head back up to thank the tiny creatures, they were mostly all gone besides the long haired one still floating next to Peter, staring at me.

I flushed, and looked down, "Ah-um . . . Thank you." I stuttered. My eyes peeked up just a tad to look at the Faerie, who floated closer to me, tilting it's head. My breath caught in my throat when it was merely inches from my face. It smiled, and nodded, flying away faster than I could process.

Still in shock, my eyes met Peter's and he spoke in a slower manner to me, "Evan, since you're healed now, it's time you repay me." He grinned, holding his hand out to me, and I took it laughing now as he threw me on to his back and we flew out of the cave, catching the first few rays of the rising sun peek seemingly up from the waters of the Lagoon.

"So, how am I supposed to repay you?" I questioned, pressing myself a little closer to him than was necessary.

I felt a small rumble of excited laughter against my chest, "You're going to take part in a ceremony."

"Ceremony?"

"Ceremony to become a lost boy. So you can stay here forever, with me. With the other lost boys."


End file.
